L'enfant lunaire
by Clytemnon
Summary: Et si Hayate était encore vivant? Et si il avait été sauvé par une étrange personne?...Et si cette personne était la pire chose arrivée dans la vie des Shinobis?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Coucou me revoiloù dans ma toute première fic sur **Naruto**! héhé, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent point encore, je suis l'heureuse auteur de la fic _Willy Wonka et la maison des Crow_ entre autre . Huhuhuhu me r'vlà donc, en espérant avoir des lecteurs à qui ça plairait, n'hésitez pas; anonymes ou loggés, de me laisser une review pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas hein UU.  
Merki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf mon OC.  
**Pairings/ Alertes:** Yaoi ou Lemon? Impossible de le savoir avant plusieurs chapitres.  
Mais ce sera du HayatexOC et du KakashixOC.

**L'enfant Lunaire.**

_Chapitre 1 : Sur les toits._

_Château des Campanules. Tard dans la Nuit._

_"Je dois prévenir Maître Hokage au plus vite…"_

Un complot…Entre Suna et Oto…Contre le village de Konoha.

Hayate Gekko, un Jounin d'âge mûr, aux cheveux noirs de geai, examinateur au sein des tournois, avait suivi Kabuto, espion à la solde du terrible Orochimaru.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au château des Campanules, sous l'ordre de Kakashi Hatake. Kabuto avait avoué intentionnellement sa vrai nature et avait fuit.

Sur le toit, Kabuto n'était pas seul et discutait avec un Jounin de Suna, Baki, le maître de Gaara.

Hayate s'était bien embusqué afin de capter toutes les informations.

Suna, l'allié de Konoha, les avaient trahis.

Il fallait prévenir l'Hokage au plus vite, de cette traîtrise fatale. De plus, ils parlaient d'un enlèvement. Celui du talentueux Sasuke Uchiwa.

S'en était trop et Hayate se mit en position.

Mais malheur…Il était repéré depuis le début.

Sur le vif, il s'enfuit sur les toits mais Baki lui coupa la route, l'empêchant d'avancer plus.

"Tiens tiens, Monsieur l'examinateur…Alors comme ça on se promène tout seul ?"

Plus tout jeune, Hayate, assez souffrant de quintes de toux, suffoqua.

"Kof, J'ai l'impression que tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Hayate dégaina son katana et se mit en position.

"L'école de Konoha ! La Danse sous la nouvelle Lune !"

C'était sa technique favorite. Une danse gracieuse dans la nuit. Pour un homme de son âge, cela sortait de l'ordinaire. Une danse fatale, une danse mortelle. Son katana s'abattit sur l'épaule de son adversaire mais…Elle fut stoppée.

"Maîtriser une technique aussi redoutable à ton âge…Ce pays regorge de talents !"

Hayate céda trop vite à la panique et voulu retirer son sabre au plus vite, craignant une contre attaque mortelle pour lui. Manque de chance à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus retirer son arme.

"L'inconvénient d'une lame réelle, c'est qu'elle peut être stoppée…Alors qu'une lame de vent.."

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il vit le geste rapide de Baki, sa main aussi tranchante que l'épée. Il la sentit, l'entailler par le haut et descendre plus bas. Il allait être tranché en deux.

"Je rêve.."

Il entendit un bruit de lame cinglante…Il cru bien que se soit celle de son adversaire qui l'avait dilapidé, alors qu'il était encore en vie. Le courant d'air tranchant de son ennemi disparu et Hayate ouvrit ses yeux fatigués.

Une silhouette venait de frapper Baki en plein visage. Baki tomba à la renverse.

La gracieuse silhouette se posa sur le toit, entre les deux Jounins. La nuit ne laissait pas de traits particuliers chez l'inconnu. Il était accroupie, c'est tout ce qu'Hayate pouvait voir de lui.

"Qui êtes vous ?…"Demanda t-il toujours sous le choc.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Mais il tourna sa tête vers Hayate.

"Sale chien, tu étais accompagné !" Vociféra Baki en se relevant.

Baki chargea l'inconnu en beuglant comme un veau. L'inconnu sauta dans les airs et exécuta un magnifique salto arrière et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la nuque. Baki s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

L'inconnu se réceptionna toujours aussi gracieusement, sans un bruit, toujours accroupie.

Les rayons de la Lune traversèrent les toits et éclairèrent un peu de son visage. Sa peau était aussi pure que la neige. Ses yeux étaient injectés de noir, relevés de pupilles bleues . Il portait une balafre rouge en dent de requin sous chaque œil. Mais impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme.

Tout son corps était camouflé dans un superbe kimono indigo à flammes rouges. Ses manches cachant ses mains. Pourtant Hayate avait distinctement entendu un bruit de chaîne et de métal.

Il n'avait pas de bandeau frontal visible. Il se demandait même si cette personne était un ninja.

Hayate réitéra sa question.

"Mais qui êtes vous bon sang ?"

Il mit une main sur son katana, mais sa blessure le fit souffrir. Il pensa alors qu'il aurait pu mourir si cette mystérieuse personne ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Quel manque de savoir vivre que d'agresser son sauveur. Et il rangea son arme dans son fourreau.

Il s'accroupie devant son sauveur et dit.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver, qui que vous soyez."

Puis il fut repris d'une quinte de toux. Il posa une main au sol pour se soutenir, mais cracha un filet de sang.

Cela suffit à alerter l'inconnu.

"Vous êtes de Konoha… ?"

Hayate le regarda. Sa voix aurait pu être homme et femme à la fois. Encore un mystère de plus. Il le regarda dans ses beaux yeux bleus, comme hypnotisé..

"Euh.. O…Oui.."

"Je vous ramène là bas.."

"Hein. Mais j'ignore qui vous êtes !"

L'inconnu baissa le regard, alors que Baki se dressa derrière lui, un Kunai à la main.

"Attention !"

L'avertissement du Jounin de Konoha ne se fit pas attendre et l'inconnu leva son bras droit horizontalement pour parer le coup. Sa manche glissa, découvrant un lourd gant en métal, munie de griffes dorées. Il y avait bel et bien des chaînes, accrochées de part en part.

"Par l'enfer !"

"Crève…"

L'inconnu pivota sur lui même, retroussant sa manche gauche, révélant un autre gant identique. Sa main, fondit sur le visage de son ennemi, telle une serre de rapace.

Inutile de détailler le résultat. L'inconnu lui dilapida le visage d'une seule allée, lui crevant l'œil droit sans retenu.

Baki se projeta en arrière en poussant un cri déchirant.

L'inconnu étendit le bras et sa chaîne se dressa comme un serpent mortel, lui encerclant le cou et le haut du torse. Sa chaîne était faite de shurikens soudés entre eux. Cette arme aurait pu représenté un des attraits de cette personne…Stratège..Intelligente et dangereuse..

Elle tracta Baki sur le rebord du toit.

"Attends un peu saloperie !"

Baki était encore assez conscient pour déblatérer sa dernière façon de penser et s'arma d'un parchemin explosif, fait maison. L'inconnu plissa les yeux, laissant transparaître un peu de rage et de plaideur. Ses yeux fins en amande devinrent aussi blanc que son visage. Une expression de terreur se lut dans ceux de Baki qui tomba à la renverse dans un cri affreux.

L'inconnu se tourna alors vers Hayate, figé de crainte..


	2. L'inconnu

N/A: Wéééééé second chapitre! X)  
Ya déjà du suspens qui se tient et ça continue dans celui ci!  
Merki à mon premier reviewer **Xio** :)

**Hayate:** Je t'arrête un moment.  
**Moi:** Moh Oo  
**Hayate:** C'est purement scandaleux, j'ai l'impression d'ètre vraiment con et inutile! Je hurle à la première occasion!  
**Moi:** Là derrière toiattention, le Méchant Loup!  
**Hayate:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! fuit  
**Moi**: xD Rooh c'était pour diconniiiii -'

Chapitre 2 : L'inconnu.

Pris d'une terreur soudaine, Hayate se mit à reculer, face à la silhouette terrifiante de cet inconnu qui lui avait mystérieusement sauvé la vie.

La silhouette, à présent cachée de la lune, s'avança vers le Jounin. Toujours avec ce regard blanc foudroyant. Comme un spectre ou même un vampire, toisant sa proie. La créature noire se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui. Elle l'avait sauvé certes, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et pour un Jounin de sa trempe, avoir peur, n'était pas si fréquent.

"Allez-vous en ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas !"

Il ramena ses bras vers sa tête, comme un geste de défense. La silhouette se redressa, perdant la lueur dans son regard, devant ainsi d'un noir immaculé. La silhouette pivota et commença à s'éloigner.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le Jounin se demandait vraiment pourquoi afficher une telle peur alors qu'on venait de vous sauver. Il voulut parler pour lui dire de revenir mais fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

La silhouette se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

"Excusez-moi.. Je suis.. Vraiment ingrat…Vous m'avez sauvé et moi je vous chasse…Je suis un peu nerveux…excusez-moi.. Vraiment.. "Fit-il entre deux toux.

La silhouette marcha vers le vieux Jounin et s'accroupit. Hayate pu enfin croiser ses deux yeux bleus. Bizarrement, il sentit comme du réconfort. Il se sentit apaisé de ce regard, à la différence de ce regard spectral et glacé.

Complètement hypnotisé, il mit un temps à répondre à ce que lui posa son sauveur.

"Vous êtes blessé ?"

"….Ce n'est rien.. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.. Toussa t-il. Si vous n'aviez pas été là.."

L'inconnu posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du Jounin. Ce fut étrange comme il ressentit une lourdeur énorme s'abattre sur lui à cet instant. Le gant pesait au moins plus de 40 kilos. Son sauveur, sûrement habitué par ce poids, ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait mal à Hayate.

Mais, soucieux d'être respectable, il lui adressa un sourire charmant.

Mais alors…L'inconnu tourna vivement la tête. Hayate pensa soudain qu'il avait merdé dans son affaire. Mais non, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il en voulait. La silhouette sauta gracieusement, sans bruit vers le rebord du toit et revint aussi rapidement vers Hayate.

"Ils savent que nous sommes encore là.. Nous devons fuir…Vous pouvez courir ?"

Hayate n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, lorsqu'une troupe de ninja d'Oto les prit en embuscade.

L'inconnu tourna vivement la tête à droite et à gauche, perdant son sang froid, en même temps qu'Hayate. Il était trop faible pour bouger et il perdait de son sang.

"Tuez-les ! Tous les deux ! Ce sont des espions de Konoha ! Ils ont tué Maître Baki !"

"C'est fichu, on est mort !" Cria Hayate.

"Vous pouvez courir ?" Réitéra l'inconnu sur un ton pressant.

"Je ne pense pas avoir la force de.."

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son sauveur l'avait agrippé par le col et mit sur son dos. Il se mit à dévaler les toits, courant et sautant comme un animal. Sur quatre pattes et non sur ses deux jambes. Hayate ne broncha pas et entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'autre.

"Ils s'échappent ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?"

Il était étrangement rapide et fougueux sur quatre pattes. Il était plus vif que les ninja.

"C'est dingue comme ce type court vite ! C'est un de Konoha ça ?"

L'inconnu sautait de toit en toit, avec une aisance remarquable, presque hallucinante. Même les talentueux Ninja d'Oto no Kuni avaient peine à le suivre

Conscients qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'arrêter à la course poursuite, les ninjas se mirent à leur balancer des Shurikens.

Encore une fois, l'inconnu déjoua leur tentative. Sans voir leur trajectoire, il évitait avec brio, un à un, les shurikens.

"Il a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi !"

Hayate releva la tête et vit que les prochains toits étaient beaucoup trop loin l'un de l'autre pour tenter de sauter.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ! On va pas sauter!"

"Tu crois qu'ils vont sauter !"

"Non ils sont faits !"

Hayate se mit à paniquer et à craindre pour sa vie lorsqu'il remarqua que son sauveur prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Il allait sauter.

"Arrêtez ! Vous allez nous tuer !"

Le bord se rapprochait de plus en plus et Hayate n'en puit plus et ferma les yeux.

Les serres redoutables se plantèrent nerveusement dans les dernières tuiles pour booster l'élan de l'étrange personnage, qui bondit dans les airs.

"Les fous !"

Les ninjas d'Oto se figèrent sur place.

"Je le savais ! C'était trop loin ! On va mourir !"Hurla Hayate.

Son bond dans les airs avait bel et bien perdu de sa vitesse et Hayate se sentait descendre. L'inconnu se mit à brasser l'air de ses puissants bras de métal. Chance ou pas ? Une des serres agrippa les premières tuiles du toit et ils se retrouvèrent suspendu dans le vide.

Les ninjas du son démarrèrent au quart de tour et voulurent profiter de ce moment de faiblesse.

Ils lancèrent tous, leur kunai sur l'inconnu. Hayate laissa échapper un second cri. C'est alors que l'inconnu se laissa littéralement tomber, ainsi les kunai, terminèrent leur course, dans le mur. Il étendit son bras droit et une bande de tissu, provenant de son kimono, jaillit de sa manche pour venir s'accrocher au premier kunai de planté et se mit à les tracter tous les deux vers celui ci. L'inconnu avait intelligemment créé un mur d'escalade, lui facilitant considérablement la tâche et parvint à se hisser en haut du toit en quelques secondes sans dépenser d'énergie. Les ninjas du son en restèrent le cul par terre et mirent un temps avant de redémarrer la course.

Les renforts avaient eu le temps d'être prévenu et d'arriver pour se joindre à la traque. Cette fois, l'attaque vint par devant.

"Ils sont faits !"

Mais l'inconnu chargeait toujours. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus le Jounin de Konoha. L'inconnu vit clairement, les ninjas ennemis, dégainer kunais et shurikens pour une attaque frontale sanglante. Il eu un rictus et posa ses mains devant lui et écarta le toit en deux. Tout ça se passa en une fraction de seconde. Les puissantes serres harponnèrent la fente du toit pour l'ouvrir en deux, considérablement, pour pouvoir les laisser passer. Il se mit à creuser le toit aussi vite pour pénétrer dans le château. Quant aux armes, elles finirent dans les ninjas étant à l'arrière.

"Ce type est un démon !Prévenez Maître Orochimaru !"

Le calme était présent dans la salle où Hayate et son sauveur atterrir, le laissant souffler.


	3. Fait face

N/A: J'ai réédité ce chapitre car les balises dechangements de lieux n'ont pas été acceptées par les script de Fanfiction! GNEUH! è-é ça mérite la mort ça!

Chapitre 3 : Fait face à ton prédateur.

L'inconnu s'arrêta dans la salle vide pour reprendre son souffle. Hayate avait tout de même son mot à dire. Il se leva, malgré sa blessure, suffoquant légèrement.

"Maintenant ça suffit.. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?.."

L'inconnu faisait mine basse. Il lança à Hayate un regard d'enfant apitoyé, demandant clémence et pardon. Hayate comprit qu'il avait un peu exagéré en se comportant avec agressivité.

"Pardonnez-moi à nouveau si je vous ai vexé, mais j'aimerais savoir !"

"Je vous ai sauvé, car vous aviez besoin d'aide.."

"Quoi ? C'est tout ?"

"Oui…Pourquoi ? Y a t-il une raison plus valable que ça pour aider quelqu'un ?"

"Non mais…"

Hayate baissa la tête. Il s'avoua vaincu.

"Je suis désolé. Si vous pouvez nous sortir d'ici je vous serais très reconnaissant."

"Bien.. Répondit l'autre après un moment. Vous n'êtes toujours pas en mesure de marcher. Restez sur mon dos, le temps que nous sortions de ce château."

L'inconnu se mit à avancer calmement et à s'accroupir pour laisser le Jounin monter.

"Encore une chose…Que faisiez-vous dans ce château ?."

Il mit un temps à répondre.

"Je regardais la Lune pardi !"

Hayate ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-------------------------------------------

"J'espère que vous avez une autre excuse à faire valoir… Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on se fiche de moi."

"Maître Orochimaru.. Ceci est la vérité !"

Kabuto avait un léger rictus.

"Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Voilà tout !" Rugit Orochimaru à l'instar des ninjas d'Oto.

"Que faisait cet étranger sur les toits, sans être repéré ? Je suis très déçu.. Ce serait vraiment dommage que notre plan contre l'Hokage soit sur le fil du rasoir à cause d'un simple Jounin et d'un mystérieux inconnu ! Vous allez me l'arrêter sur-le-champ et me le ramener vivant !"

"Peut-être ont-ils raison Maître…Fit Kabuto d'une voix calme. Baki n'en n'ai pas ressortit vivant. Cet étrange personne.. A peut-être pas mal de pouvoirs. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Tu es très perspicace Kabuto. .C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, vraiment."

Orochimaru s'avança vers ses hommes.

"Une prime sera donnée à quiconque me ramènera ce curieux personnage. Quant au Jounin de Konoha…tuez-le."

Les ninjas se téléportèrent dans une explosion de fumée.

"Il faut dire que cela m'intrigue. Comment a-t-il pu échapper à ta vigilance Kabuto ?"

"J'avoue moi aussi, être étonné.. Je n'ai repéré que ce Jounin. Cet inconnu doit avoir des capacités en matière d'espionnage".

"C'est inévitable…"

--------------------------

"Nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans ce château.."

"Si vous le voulez.. on échange les rôles. Vous me portez et vous courrez."

"D'accord j'ai compris. Je me tais."

"Trop tard, nous sommes déjà encerclés".

Hayate poussa un soupir.

"Plus un geste ! Toi le Jounin, descends et rends-toi sans faire d'histoires !"

Les ninjas d'Oto les avaient vite encerclés, leur coupant toute retraite.

"Ils sont plus nombreux que nous…A moins que vous ne trouviez une autre super idée pour nous sortir de là."

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard absent sur ses ennemis.

"Toi là ! Avec le kimono bleu et rouge ! Nous te voulons vivant !"

"Vous ne voulez pas me tuer ?"

"Notre Maître veut te rencontrer !"

"Dans ce cas, qu'il vienne me chercher. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers la proie. C'est la proie qui vient à moi.."

Les ninjas tirèrent une expression de surprise.

"Ecartez-vous…S'il vous plait."

"Arrête tes conneries et rends-toi ! Sinon ça finira mal !"

"J'ai dit : s'il vous plait…..Ecartez-vous…"

Mais il ne fut pas obéit.

Un cri venant d'Hayate le fit réagir. Un guerrier d'Oto l'avait chargé par derrière pour assassiner Hayate.

L'inconnu fit volte face et l'attrapa à la gorge, serrant sa serre puissante sur le malheureux.

"Je vous ai dit de me laisser passer….Dois-je me montrer cruel pour me faire entendre.."

"Voyons, voyons….Fit une vois sinueuse et glaciale. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis."

"Orochimaru !" S'exclama Hayate.

Le Sennin s'avança vers eux, accompagné de Kabuto. Il arborait toujours ce sourire reptilien.

"Lâche cet homme. Il est avec moi.."

"Uniquement que si vous me laissez passer."

"Tout ce qu'une proie peut espérer de son prédateur, c'est qu'on la laisse tranquille une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut. Sache que je n'ai pas peur de perdre un homme. Rejoins moi et il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu as des facultés que tu te dois d'exploiter. Et je pourrais t'y aider."

"Ne l'écoutez pas !" Fit Hayate !

Le haut col de son kimono, cachait le sourire de l'inconnu.

"Merci du conseil. Mais je ne vous ai pas attendu pour m'en rendre compte. Vous ignorez qui je suis. Et vous ignorez sans doute alors que je n'ai besoin de personne pour progresser. Car je suis plus fort que vous en tout point. Mais vous aviez raison sur la fait de proie à prédateur."

"Tu me considères comme une proie ?" Ricana Orochimaru.

"Oui. Mon apparence est frêle. Je passe très bien pour une proie. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas à courir. Les prédateurs qui me chassent deviennent des proies, quand ils se rendent compte de leur erreur. Je n'aime pas vraiment combattre. Alors écartez-vous."

"Moi je suis prêt à tout pour avoir ce que je veux. Alors je ne te laisserais pas partir de ce château."

"Alors laissez au moins le Jounin.."

"Il mourra…C'est un espion, je ne veux pas que mon plan tombe à l'eau à cause d'un maladif comme lui."

"Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix."

"C'est dommage, je vais devoir employer la force."

A ces mots, les guerriers d'Oto brandirent diverses armes.

"Baissez vos armes, où je vous jure que vous le regretterez.. "Fit calmement l'inconnu.

Ses demandes ne furent pas prises en compte bien sûr.

"A ceux qui resteront vivants à cette attaque, je vous demande de fuir. Je n'aime pas me faire prendre pour une proie.."

Ses yeux devinrent d'une blancheur immaculée, en laissant s'échapper une onde psychique.


	4. Carnage

N/A: Je pense poster à raison d'un chapitre par jour.  
Quant aux différents pairings, j'ai réfléchi et ont changé. L'un d'eux restera Hayate**x**OC, pour Kakashi, je ne sais pas trop, je verrais, mais un autre pairing va faire son apparition plus tard. (Mais ça va devenir un harem ou quoi!)  
Quant au Ratinf, ça va basculer de **R** à **Mature**. (ahaha cte blague xD)  
Allez bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Carnage nocturne.

"Je vous le répète une dernière fois…Partez si vous ne voulez pas mourir.."

"Cher enfant.. Ignores-tu à ce point qui je suis ?"

L'inconnu plissa les yeux.

"Je suis le Sennin Orochimaru, l'un des plus puissants ninjas sur cette planète."

Hayate tremblait légèrement. C'est vrai que l'on ne pouvait pas rester de sang-froid devant un Sennin de la trempe d'Orochimaru.

Et pourtant, il regarda son sauveur, qui ne paraissait pas aussi impressionné.

"Tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant serpent ?" Ricana Orochimaru.

"Pourquoi ? Les serpents géants ont peur de moi. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'un serpent."

Orochimaru resta surpris.

"Leur venin ne m'atteint pas. Je suis trop rapide pour eux. Je déchire leur chair comme une feuille de papier…Tout ce qui pourrait m'être prédateur, devient proie."

"Je dois avouer que tu as un certain cran ! Ce n'est pas commun de voir un aussi talentueux ninja qui ne tremble pas."

"Je ne suis pas un ninja."

"Hein !"

Ce fut la réaction générale de tout le monde, y compris d'Hayate.

"J'ignore même ce que c'est. Pour moi, les humains sont tous les mêmes. Je n'ai jamais eu à me justifier d'un quelconque titre que se soit.Mais toi, tu n'es pas un humain alors. Un humain est une proie lorsqu'il m'agresse. Sinon, je le considère comme un égal."

Il jeta un regard à Hayate. Ses yeux blancs le pétrifièrent sur l'instant.

"Mais tu es un serpent. Et donc. Tu es pour moi.. De la viande."

Il se passa alors, une chose qu'Hayate n'aurait jamais espérer voir dans les yeux d'un ninja tel qu'Orochimaru…La peur…Le Sennin venait de faire un pas, deux pas en arrière.

L'inconnu ne le lâchait pas du regard. Son affreux regard blanc, impassible, fantomatique..

Orochimaru reprit ses sens et hurla à ses hommes.

"Assez ! Tuez les tous les deux !"

Les ninjas ne se firent pas prier et lancèrent kunais et shurikens à nouveau sur eux. Ils venaient de toutes parts.

L'inconnu se jeta sur Hayate, le prenant par le col, le protégeant des armes. Puis il lança son otage d'Oto sur ses camarades.Le sauveur fut rapidement recouvert d'armes ninja.  
Soudain, il tourna la tête à s'en défaire les cervicales. Son simple regard envoya les ninjas, valser contre le mur.  
Les autres reculèrent en voyant la silhouette se relever de ses blessures. Les ninjas se mirent à le charger en poussant des cris barbares.  
L'inconnu rejoignit ses mains devant son menton. Ses gants se mirent à dégager une puissante énergie. Du chakra bleu crépitant. Puis il écarta rapidement les bras, libérant son pouvoir. Il déclencha une onde psychique autour de lui qui fit exploser la pièce.Orochimaru et Kabuto se protégèrent à l'aide de leur propre chakra. Tous les autres avaient fini écarteler par la force sismique de l'attaque. Des membres et du sang se mit à voler dans la pièce, répandant des traces de sang sur les murs et sur les deux ninjas restants.

"_Quelle puissance extraordinaire dans ses mains…C'est incroyable…Elle est…Plus importante que la mienne."_

Orochimaru n'en croyait pas ce qu'il venait de penser. Cet inconnu, plus fort que lui ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être battu par ce drôle de personnage ! Il s'apprêta à intervenir lorsque Kabuto le prit par l'épaule en lui lançant un regard de pitié.

"C'est trop dangereux Maître ! Nous n'avons plus d'hommes !"

"Silence sale couard !"

"Maître !"

Kabuto pointa l'inconnu de doigt. Le sang sur les murs avait serpenté vers la silhouette.

"Il aspire le sang des autres !"

"Bientôt le vôtre…"

L'inconnu se tourna complètement vers les deux ninjas.

"Cela suffit !"Gronda Orochimaru.

Il invoqua sur-le-champ, Manda, le roi Serpent. L'énorme serpent violet chargea l'inconnu et défonça le mur.  
Orochimaru trônait à présent sur sa tête, fier de lui.

"Alors, tu crois encore que je suis ta proie ?"

L'inconnu avait finit sa course dans un mur, en contrebas. Il semblait indemne. Il vit le serpent géant, le toiser du regard, dardant sa langue bifide sur lui.

"Manda ! Je t'offre cet insolent en pâture !"

Manda siffla et fondit sur l'autre, la gueule grande ouverte.  
Hayate était encore en haut, il regardait la scène. Il en avait complètement oublié que Kabuto était derrière lui.

"Tu t'en aies bien sortit Gekko.."

"Kabuto…Traître.".

"Mais maintenant mon Maître va en finir avec ton jeune ami.. Et moi je vais te tuer maintenant, comme ça, Orochimaru ne se salira pas les mains !"

Hayate dégaina son sabre, se tenant sa blessure de l'autre main.

"Tu es trop faible pauvre idiot !"

L'inconnu se redressa et fit face au serpent. Il se mit à courir et bondit vers lui, se laissant gober. Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire démentiel mais de courte curée, lorsqu'il sentit son serpent s'ébranler.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…"

La silhouette avait chargé de toutes ses forces vers le serpent, de sa vitesse, et ses gants pointés en avant, avait perforé le serpent à la gorge et ressortit ainsi de l'autre coté…Indemne.

"Non !"

Le serpent s'étala dans un grand fracas contre la paroi et disparut dans une détonation. L'inconnu continuait sur sa lancée, se propulsant vers la pièce où était Hayate.  
Il chargea son poing et l'abattit en pleine face dans Kabuto.

"AAAARGH"

L'inconnu se posa en quelques galipettes avants et Kabuto termina sonné, et défiguré, un peu plus loin.

"Vous les avez tué ?…"Fit Hayate tout penaud.

"Non.. Mais ils ont ma carte de visite. Grimpe sur mon dos en vitesse ! Ils peuvent encore nous envoyer de la chair à canon !"

Hayate ne se fit pas prier et monta sur l'inconnu qui détala aussi vite.  
Orochimaru les regarda passer d'un air plus que furieux.

"Toi…. Tu m'as eu par surprise…"

L'inconnu courait encore de manière animale, de toits en toits. Il sauta du portique principal et détala dans la forêt. Un grand bruit fit se retourner Hayate.

"Il nous a envoyé des serpents géants maintenant !"


	5. Rapports

N/A: Voilà Voilà! Next Chapitre (et oui je suis bilingue)  
Je fais de plus en plus d'Artwork sur l'inconnu...Si ça vous branche de savoir à quoi il ressemble, passez sur mon profile et sur le lien de mon blog  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Rapport.

"Il nous envoie carrément des serpents géants !"

Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas à impressionner le sauveur. Il venait de terrasser le roi serpent et il devrait craindre pour de simples vers de terre mal lunés ?

Les 3 serpents invoqués se précipitèrent sur les fugueurs.

L'inconnu se mit à escalader un arbre en un coup de cuillère à pot et se mit à sauter de branches en branches, à l'envers.

"Holà Holà !" S'affola Hayate en regardant le sol défiler.

Dans cette position, le sauveur pouvait voir la progression des reptiles. L'un d'eux était assez rapide et il passa sous les deux personnes. Il pivota pour pourvoir les gober.  
Alors l'inconnu lâcha prise pour se laisser tomber dans la gueule du serpent à nouveau. Il lui donna un bon uppercut droit dans la mâchoire et le serpent allait déguster un arbre.  
Mais le sauveur continua sa course sur la peau écailleuse de la grande créature. Un autre serpent arriva par la droite. Le sauveur sauta juste à temps et le serpent alla mordre son compère. Le premier étant trop sonné pour réagir se laissa vaquer à l'agonie. Le deuxième repartit à la charge, suivi du troisième.  
Pour palier à ce problème, le sauveur s'arrêta et sur sa position, laissant ses ennemis continuer un peu plus loin avant qu'ils ne puissent freiner.  
Ensuite, il prit un nunchaku à lame recourbée, prit les embouts dans chaque main et fonça entre les deux serpents. Dans un sifflement de douleur, les serpents se vidèrent de leurs entrailles, la chair déchirée par le nunchaku mortel. Alors que les deux ennemis agonisaient, Hayate et son sauveur s'éloignait du château des Campanules, sous l'œil enragé d'Orochimaru qui hurla vengeance.

"Nous sommes en sûreté maintenant !"

"Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"Oui.. Ils ne nous suivent plus.."

"Vous êtes incroyable…Encore merci ! Votre aide nous aura été très utile ! Vous savez où est le village ?" Demanda Hayate en toussotant.

"Je vous déposerais…Vous avez besoin d'être soigné.."

Promesse tenue, les lumières du village étaient en vue.

"Ah, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de revoir ces lumières !"

Sans un bruit, la silhouette sauta de toits en toits et escalada la tour où vivait l'Hokage.

"C'est ici.."

Hayate descendit et se tourna vers son sauveur, qui était sur le point de partir, accroupie sur le rebord.

"Attendez !"

La silhouette noire tourna la tête.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent."

"Laissez-moi au moins vous présenter à Maître Hokage ! Vous m'avez sauvé en même temps que de précieuses informations…"

"Non. .Je vous ai sauvé et ramené…C'est ce que nous avions convenu.. Pas autre chose. Je me moque de rencontrer votre Hokage ou je ne sais trop quoi…Je me suis bien battu et je suis fatigué.."

"Mais où habitez-vous ?"

La silhouette pointa à l'horizon, une étrange montagne.

"Là bas ? Mais c'est près du Pays de la brume…Vous habitez là bas ?"

"C'est là que je me sens le plus en sécurité en tout cas.. Sur ce, je dis vous laisser….Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.. Il faut que vous alliez vous soigner."

"Pourrais-je passer vous rendre visite un jour ?"

"Si ça vous amuse…"

"Attendez… Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom !"

"Mon quoi ?.."

"Hayate ?"

Le Jounin se retourna et vit l'Hokage, marcher vers lui. Le temps qu'il se retourne à nouveau pour voir son sauveur, il avait disparu…

---------------------------

_Bien plus tard…_

Une audience avait lieu dans la grande salle, réunissant l'Hokage, les Jounins et les Chuunins.

"Il a vraiment vaincu Orochimaru ?"

"Oui, et avec une telle aisance, c'était incroyable !"

Hayate avait guéri sa blessure et fait tout son rapport aux autres. Il rapporta ce qu'il avait retenu du complot avec Suna et Oto, ainsi que de l'apparition de cette étrange personne.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes en bien mauvaise posture…Mais nous nous battrons fièrement s'il le faut…"

Kakashi prit la parole.  
"Ce garçon.. Peut-ètre pourrait-il nus aider.. S'il a vaincu aussi facilement Orochimaru.."

"Pas de conclusions hâtives Kakashi…Il ne l'a fallait qu'en cas de défense pour Hayate."

"Je vous arrête, je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon !" Coupa le Jounin.

"D'après tes dires Hayate, il était d'une force extraordinaire. Il a su supporter ton poids ainsi que ceux de ses gants. Je ne sais pas vraiment si une jeune fille pourrait…."

"Tu peux situer son âge à peut près Hayate ?" Demanda Kurenai.

"Pas du tout ! Il faisait trop noir.. j'ai cru au départ que c'était un gamin, mais il n'en n'ai rien. Il est très effrayant."

"Crois-tu qu'il nous viendrait en aide ?"

"Je ne pense pas…Si je fais bien le point, il n'intervient que si sa vie est en danger."

Kurenai réfléchit.

"Si Orochimaru veut s'en prendre à Konoha et aux autres pays, cet enfant se sentira menacé et attaquera."

"C'est inévitable". Soupira l'Hokage.

"Que proposez-vous Maître ?"

"J'aimerais le remercier de t'avoir sauvé et permis de nous faire le rapport de la situation….Je pense me mettre en route dès demain…"

"Vous aurez besoin d'une escorte Maître !" Proposa le professeur Iruka.

"Oui.. Cet étrange personne pourrait avoir des pulsions agressives.. "Conclu Kakashi.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi.. Kurenai, Kakashi et Gai, m'accompagneront.. Toi aussi Hayate !"

"Moi Maître ?"

"Tu es le seul qui aies des familiarités avec cet inconnu. Ta présence, le mettra en confiance."

"Très bien.."

----------------------------

"Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle…Un mystérieux personnage est intervenu et à sauver Gekko."

"Gekko ? C'est pas le type qui crachait ses poumons, lors de l'examen ?"

"Naruto….Sois donc un peu plus respectueux de tes aînés…"

"Pardon Iruka-sensei, mais ça m'en bouche un coin tout ça ! hé hé !"

"Finis ton bol de nouilles et retourne t'entraîner.."

Le ninja blond se retourna vers son plat et l'entama goulûment.

_"Comme j'ai hâte de rencontrer un être pareil !"_


	6. Paroles

Chapitre 6 : Paroles.

L'équipe de ninjas se mit en route au petit matin pour le repère de l'étrange sauveur d'Hayate.Personne ne savait qui, il était. Pas de nom, pas de connotation sexuelle ou même d'âge.  
Le trajet se déroula sans incident notable. Ce qui inquiéta pas mal de monde.

"C'est étrange.. Tout est calme…"

"Comment voudrais-tu que se soit Kurenai ?" Fit Kakashi en enjambant un vieux tronc d'arbre.

"Je sais pas.. On a croisé personne.. Pourtant dans ces contrées, on devrait craindre pour des attaques, des embuscades quoi !"

"Je vois.."

"Hé vous avez vu ça.."

Ils se tournèrent vers Hayate. Le Jounin montra un arbre du doigt. Son tronc avait été griffé sauvagement. Gai s'approcha et tâtonna le végétal.

"Et bien, la bestiole qui a fait ça, devait être très costaude."

"Si tu regardes bien Gai, tu verras que ta bestiole n'est pas si animale que ça…"Fit l'Hokage en allumant du tabac.

Les Jounins regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrirent divers troncs tailladés.

"Hmm…Pas animal.. Mais alors quoi.."

"Hayate.. Tu m'as bien dit que ton sauveur portait des gants en formes de serres."

"Oui…"

"Vous croyez que c'est lui a fait ça ?" Rétorqua Kakashi.

"Si c'est un ermite, il se peut qu'il use de ces serres pour marquer son chemin… Ou.. Son territoire.."

Un frisson les parcouru en entendant quelque chose dans les buissons.

"Je me souviens maintenant…Il revenait souvent sur le terme de prédateur et de proie.. "Fit Hayate.

"Un cannibale ?"

"Merci Kakashi…."Soupira Kurenai.

"S'il se sent agressé, les prédateurs deviennent proies."

"Instinct de survie, c'est bien normal.. Continuons…Evitez de paraître nerveux…Si vous sortez vos armes, il pourrait penser que nous sommes là pour sa peau."

Sur ce, l'Hokage poursuivit sa route, accompagné de ses Jounins.

"C'est un peu ça qui me préoccupe en fait.. "Fit la jeune femme.

"Pourtant Hayate pense que c'est un gosse…"Affirma Kakashi.

"Ouai d'accord, mais toi t'as jamais mis une pâté à Orochimaru alors que lui si !"

"Tu pense qu'on n'est pas de taille c'est ça…"

"Ça suffit tous les deux. "Gronda Gai.

Ils arrivèrent près de la montagne à la tombée de la nuit. La lune était encore pleine…La montagne était criblée de plusieurs grottes. Le sommet était recourbé vers le bas, offrant un bon abri.

"Comment savoir s'il est là ?"

"Nous verrons.. Cependant, ne sortez pas vos armes."

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la grande grotte, plus la nervosité se faisait ressentir. Le groupe marchait à présent sur des cailloux tranchants et plusieurs ossements, dont certains d'apparence humaine….

"Maître.. Je pense qu'on devrait faire demi-tour…Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré.."

"Mon cher Hayate…Cette personne vous a bien sauvé non ? Pourquoi en avoir autant peur ? En plus, nous touchons au but, nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour comme ça !"

Kurenai trébucha et s'écorcha salement le genou sur une carcasse. Gai l'aida à se relever. Elle saignait abondement.

"Mince le sang…"

"Que se passe t-il encore Hayate ?"

"Il aspirait le sang…"

"Mon dieu…Regardez…"

Le sang qui coulait le long de la jambe de Kurenai, se frayait un chemin entre les roches et s'enfonça plus loin dans la grotte.

"Vite ! Faites-lui une compresse !"

"Maître Hokage…..Il est là.. "Trembla Hayate.

Les ninjas se levèrent. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre au fond de la grotte. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre…Du métal contre de la roche. La chose marchait en appui sur ses bras, comme un grand singe. Les mêmes yeux pourfendeurs bleus se montrèrent, toisant du regard…ses proies…  
Ils déglutirent tous. Le simple fait d'avoir entendu le récit d'Hayate en parlant de la défaite d'Orochimaru face à cette personne, les glacèrent d'effroi.. Et puis, cette manie d'aspirer le sang vers lui.. Ce genre de personne était plus malsain qu'autre chose..  
La bête noire aux yeux bleus se posta sur son rocher, semblant tous les transpercer de son regard. Alors, ils le vit se poser sur l'Hokage et plutôt sur sa pipe à tabac. Kakashi murmura :

"Eteignez la Maître…"

L'Hokage ne se fit pas prier et l'éteignit.

"Bonsoir…Je me présente.. Je suis Hokage le 3° du village de Konoha. Et me voici devant vous, accompagné de mes plus fidèles élites ninjas.."

Son regard restait impassible et malveillant.

"Nous ne vous disons rien mais.. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous d'Hayate.".

Hokage prit le Jounin par le bras, l'emmenant dans le champ de vision de la silhouette.  
Un bruit de métal se fit entendre. Les rayons de la lune, éclaira sa main gantée. La peur se fit de plus en plus ressentir à chaque seconde. Même Kakashi commença à se sentir en danger et recula, ce qui lui valu une chute sur les pierres.  
Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, mais cela n'arrêta en rien la progression de la silhouette.  
Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, la lune se fit clémente et ils firent face à une jeune garçon en apparence…Il arborait une coupe de cheveux assez désordonnée mais une couleur aussi resplendissante que le blé.Hayate n'avait pas oublié la beauté de son kimono indigo à flammes rouges.En voyant cette apparence bon enfant, les ninjas se sentirent réconfortés.  
Hokage soupira de soulagement. Hayate s'approcha de lui.

"Je t'avais promis une visite…"Dit-il en souriant gauchement.

"Vous me tutoyez maintenant.."

"Bah…C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se voit, alors j'estime qu'on se connaît !"

"Laissez moi vous expliquer le motif de notre venue. Navré de vous déranger". S'excusa Hokage.

"Que me voulez-vous ?"

Cette question sonna bien comme une menace et fit tressaillir les ninjas de Konoha.

"Que du bien !" Sourit Hokage.

"Il en va de votre survie en effet…"

Les 3 autres Jounins regardèrent la scène, impuissants.

"J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien dans cette histoire…"

Kurenai se pencha entre Gai et Kakashi, l'air plus inquiète que jamais.

"Je vais vous faire une confidence.. Je ne me sens pas rassurée en sa présence…Son regard est malsain.. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va disparaître et trancher la gorge……"


	7. Accords

Chapitre 7 : Accords

L'Hokage fit un sourire accueillant à la jeune personne.

"J'aimerais vous inviter dans notre village ! En même temps, nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Vous avez vaincu l'un de nos plus redoutables ennemis en un tour de main !"

"Cet homme était votre ennemi ?"

"Et bien, oui hélas…Il projette de détruire Konoha. Dès qu'il aura amassé suffisamment d'hommes et de pouvoirs, notre paisible village deviendra un terrain de combat."

"Il viendra détruire les autres villages aussi ?"

"Si sa soif de pouvoir est intarissable, il se peut qu'il partira à la conquête d'autres villages, et empiétera sur le vôtre."

"Qu'il vienne…."

Sa voix était profonde et sonore. Il y avait beaucoup de détermination dans sa phrase.

"Ce serpent est une menace pour tout le monde…Toussa Hayate. Il ne nous fera pas de cadeau."

Le regard de l'inconnu glissa vers le Jounin.

"En d'autres termes vous voudriez que je vous aide…"

"C'est à peu près ça, pour ne pas vous mentir. Affirma l'Hokage. Je suis à coté de vous, vous êtes au repos et je décèle en vous, un pouvoir immense…Alors au combat.. Votre pays est autant en danger que le nôtre. Il faudrait nous débarrasser de lui pour éviter la mort d'innocents. C'est comme vous voulez. En échange, je pourrais m'arranger pour vous offrir une maison plus sûre que votre modeste grotte."

"J'ai vécu durant toute ma vie, dans cette _modeste_ grotte.."

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Nous avons beaucoup d'enfants de votre âge sûrement !"

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas côtoyé d'humains."

"Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Tout le monde est au courant de votre prouesse."

"Je n'ai pas sauvé votre homme pour recevoir des louanges. Je déteste me faire remarquer."

_Celui là à une personnalité bien complexe et des mœurs bien à lui.._ Pensa Kakashi.

"Mais même si je savais ce qui allait arriver en sauvant cet homme, je serais venu à son secours quand même. Une personne en danger de mort est à secourir.. Car c'est une proie à la solde d'un prédateur perfide."

"Vous avez une belle mentalité."

"Je veux bien venir avec vous…Mais j'aimerais être libre de mes mouvements.."

"Mais bien sûr quelle idée ! Vous êtes totalement libre, je ne vous force à rien !"

L'inconnu resta silencieux.

"Mettons-nous en route alors !"

L'Hokage se mit à s'éloigner, en compagnie de ces Jounins. L'inconnu marchait à quatre pattes à nouveau. Hayate marchait à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Mais lorsqu'il sentit que son sauveur, le regardait en coin, il détourna du regard, un peu stressé.

L'inconnu se mit à avancer un peu plus vite, vers Kurenai. Il fixait sa blessure avec ferveur. Kurenai le remarqua et déglutit.

"Vous êtes blessée…"

"Ce n'est rien. J'ai glissé sur les pierres de la grotte…"

"Navré que mon habitat ne convienne pas à vos jambes délicates."

Kurenai prit cela comme de la provocation.  
Le village était enfin en vue, après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt, toujours sans rencontrer personne.

"J'aimerais te poser une question…"Fit Hayate en toussotant.

L'inconnu le regarda seulement en coin, en signe d'approbation.

"C'est toi qui a griffé tous les arbres, près de ta grotte ?"

"En partie.. Je n'ai aucun prédateur dans la forêt, à part ma propre race. Alors je marque un territoire d'avertissement. J'avertis aux humains qu'à partir de là, leur vie est en danger s'ils approchent de trop."

"Pourtant, tu ne nous a pas attaqué."

"Vous n'étiez pas là avec de mauvaises intentions.. Je l'aurais senti.. Si ç avait été le cas contraire, je vous aurais gentiment avertis de faire demi tour.."

"Et sinon, ça aurait été la mort expéditive."

"Oui…En plus, vous n'êtes que du menu fretin."

Hayate ne poursuivit guère la conversation.

Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le village. Certains étaient restés éveillés pour voir défiler le sauveur.. Même des enfants…L'inconnu leur lança des regards discrets.

_Je déteste me mettre dans ces situations.. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal rare qu'on exhibe. Ai-je vraiment fait le bon choix en les suivant ?…_

L'Hokage fit réunir tous ses hommes dans la grande salle du conseil et fit s'asseoir l'inconnu au milieu, en compagnie d'Hayate pour qu'il se sente bien en sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Hayate. Il l'avait peut-être sauvé mais il n'était pas autant rassuré. La jeune personne s'assit comme un chien, les mains jointes devant lui..

"Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te remercier devant tous mes hommes, d'avoir sauvé un Jounin de Konoha. Permets que je te tutoie désormais."

Les autres applaudirent. Hayate déglutit en voyant son sauveur, serrer les poings.

_Je n'aime pas savoir tous ces gens, derrière moi…._

"Ensuite, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi. "Demanda le vieil homme.

"Je n'y vois pas d'objections.."

Il y avait beaucoup de rancœur dans ce propos. Il n'était pas aussi bavard. Il n'avait jamais eu à parler autant. Et tous ces regards, posés sur lui, le rendaient nerveux et sur le qui-vive.

"Quel est ton nom pour commencer ?"

L'inconnu releva la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Mon quoi ?"

Il eu un bourdonnement de voix dans la salle. Tous étaient surpris de sa réponse.

"Mais ton nom voyons !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler vraiment."

"Comment se peut-il ? Tu ne sais pas ton nom ?"

"Si vous commenciez d'abord par me l'expliquer au lieu de me critiquer."

Son impatience montait. Ses yeux pétillaient de colère et, ses muscles étaient sur le point de bondir à la première occasion, pour s'enfuir loin de ces énergumènes.

"J'ai vécu dans la forêt toute ma vie, sans jamais rencontrer personne pour discuter. Je n'ignore pas la culture et la technologie humaine. Mais de ce qu'est vos mœurs, c'est autre chose. J'ignore ce qu'est un « nom », mais si voulez, faites votre travail de doyen et instruisez-moi.. Mais de toutes manières, je n'en ressortirais pas plus intelligent. Ce sont vos affaires, mettez-vous ça dans la tête dès le départ. Tout ce qui est de votre vocabulaire, jargon ou autre, est à vous, pas à moi ! Je n'en ai que faire ! C'est ma vie ! J'ai toujours vécu en paix sans à avoir à me poser la question de ce qu'est un « nom » !"

Sa tirade avait pétrifié toute l'assemblée. L'inconnu bouillonnait de ressentiment et faisait les gros yeux. L'Hokage fit de son mieux pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il semblait serein, si ce n'était pas avec ce poing tremblant de sueur, sous la table.


	8. Interrogations

N/A: Bigre un nouveau chapitre??? Mais...Mais c'est Noèl? XD \o/

Chapitre 8 : Interrogations.

L'intervention de l'inconnu, avait plongé la salle dans le silence avant que l'Hokage ne reprenne la parole.

"Et bien comme dire.. Un nom c'est un terme désignant une personne unique. Par exemple, le ninja que tu as sauvé s'appelle Hayate. Les trois autres qui étaient avec moi dans la grotte, étaient Gai, Kakashi et Kurenai. Nous avons tous un nom pour pouvoir nous différencier."

"Moi je n'ai eu besoin d'aucune de ces choses pour savoir qui je suis.. Vous allez me donner un nom aussi ?"

"On ne donne pas un nom comme à un chien.." Murmura Kakashi.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un titre, je vous l'ai déjà dit…"

"Désolé pour ça…Peux-tu me dire ton âge à présent ?"

"Encore une fois, vous me posez une question à laquelle j'ignore complètement le sens."

C'était à peine croyable. Cette personne sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire.

"Hmmm et bien on détermine un âge en façon de tout le temps passer sur cette Terre. Ici 1 an, est égal à 365 jours."

"Vous vous prenez bien la tête, à compter tous vos jours.. Mais si je fais le calcul, j'en suis à ma 18ème année passée…"

L'Hokage écarquilla les yeux. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant et il n'en était rien..

"Et enfin pour finir…Tu vas trouver cette question bien sotte mais, es-tu une femme ou un homme ?"

"Donnez-moi la différence et je vous répondrais du mieux que je peux."

L'assemblée resta muette. Mais certains se demandaient si l'inconnu ne se payait pas un peu de leur tête. Il avait vécu tellement seul, qu'il ignorait parfaitement l'existence de deux sexes distincts. L'Hokage ne voulut pas offenser encore un peu plus l'inconnu et la séance fut levée. Mais il prit l'inconnu à part avec Hayate et sa femme, Yugao Uzuki.

"Désormais tu es là le bienvenue dans notre village. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Cependant, Hayate et son amie se sont portés volontaires pour te loger."

L'inconnu tourna la tête pour les regarder. Il concentra plus son attention sur la femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets. L'inconnu repéra à peu de chose près ce qui aurait pu différencier l'homme de la femme. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir.

"Demain, j'aimerais te présenter à nos jeunes. Et de plus, nous aimerions tester des capacités physiques."

"…."

L'inconnu approuva d'un signe de tête. Il rejoignit Hayate, mais cette fois en se mettant debout.

Hayate Gekko et son amie, vivait dans une modeste maison. Cela suffisait à leur bonheur. Uzuki avait déjà préparé un futon pour le jeune homme. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui. Il regardait le lit avec considération.

"J'ai déjà vu des voyageurs, dormir dans ce genre de chose."

"Tu seras bien au chaud. "Fit-elle en souriant.

"Dites-moi…Comment fait-on pour différencier l'homme de la femme.."

Uzuki fit surprise de cette question. Elle mit un petit temps à répondre se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas trop offenser l'inconnu.

"Hm et bien…Les femmes ont le plus souvent des cheveux longs.. Et elles sont des parties du corps que l'homme n'a pas. Par exemple, l'homme a une poitrine plate et les femmes euh….Et bien non….Il y a une autre chose mais.."

"Ça ira merci…"

Elle semblait un peu gênée de parler de ça. L'inconnu lui, se sentait peu à peu en confiance vis à vis des deux jeunes gens. Avant de partir, Uzuki demanda à l'autre :

"Mais dis-moi…Avec ce que je t'ai dit, tu peux être en mesure de me dire si tu es une fille ou un garçon maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas…Il faudrait que je voie un homme ou une femme nue…."

Elle sourit pour cacher son embarras. Si le sauveur de son mari était une fille, elle n'hésiterait pas autant à lui dévoiler son corps mais s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, elle préférerait garder sa pudeur.

"Mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez…Vous avez votre pudeur et j'ai la mienne."

"Désolée.. Le repas sera bientôt prêt."

Elle se leva, le laissant méditer.  
Uzuki avait préparé un dîner bien copieux. Hayate se délectait des plats, tandis que son sauveur faisait une mine déconfite.

"Tu n'as pas faim ? "Lui demanda Uzuki. "C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tous ces plats, tu dois être affamé."

"Le problème c'est que je suis habitué à un repas restreint…Je peux vivre un peu moins d'un an sans manger."

"Une diète à ton âge ? Tu m'as l'air pourtant bien maigrelet."

"Ce que je mange, est bien assez pour me permettre de survivre."

"Oui je comprends." Fit Hayate en toussotant.

"Désolé de vous avoir donné tant de mal." Fit l'inconnu en s'inclinant légèrement. "Je vais essayer de manger un peu pour vous faire "plaisir.

"Oh mais non ne te force pas !"

"Pourquoi êtes vous si…hypocrites avec moi ?"

"Pardon ?" S'exclama Uzuki.  
"Hypocrite ?"

"Oui…Vous avez peur de moi je le sais.. Inutile de le cacher derrière d'insidieux sourires et faux-semblants. J'avoue que je suis un peu confus. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.."

"Nous sommes un peu nerveux nous-mêmes". Avoua la femme.

"Pardon d'être si franc, mais nous avons peur de ton agressivité défensive."

Uzuki dévisagea son mari avec une expression de peur.

"C'est donc ça…Je vous assure que vous ne risquez rien.."

L'inconnu prit un bol de nouille et le regarda avec attention. Il avait regardé en coin, la façon de manger ce plat. Il scruta à sa droite et vit des baguettes. Il s'en munit et testa l'instrument. Ces humains se donnaient bien du mal pour rien, se disait-il. Il n'arrivait pas à manipuler les baguettes et il se sentait d'autant plus empressé en sentant l'attention sur lui.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?" Demanda poliment Hayate.

L'inconnu rejeta son aide et parvint à ingérer quelques nouilles. La femme du Jounin était subjuguée par la taille de ses gants.

"Ils sont en métal ?" Fit-elle en les désignant du doigt.

"Oui.."

"Vous ne les enlevez pas ?"

Il lui fit les grands yeux, comme si elle avait déblatérer un mot blasphématoire.

"Je vous demande de retirer vos mains moi ?"

"Oh mon dieu je….Je suis désolée…Ce…Ce sont vos mains ?!"

"Uzuki chérie….Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions." Toussa Hayate.

"Et vous…Vous toussez beaucoup trop.." Remarqua l'inconnu en buvant sa soupe.


End file.
